


How To Kill a Demon with your Bare Hands

by Murdong (FerNava)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/F, Gen, It's funny but it gets serious sometimes I swear, Might be involved in a romance later on, Phase Four (Gorillaz)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerNava/pseuds/Murdong
Summary: Noodle narrates her journey through Japan to find Mazuu, the demon she released herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Every mistake made in this work is intentional, and if it isn't you must assume it is anyway. 
> 
> Do people still use disclaimers nowaday? Bada bing bada DONG

I woke up with my entire body aching as if I had been beaten up by a girl gang. Hell, that would have been awesome. But instead I had sand on my butthole and I smelled like dead fish. Well, I wasn't sure if it was me who smelled like that or if it was just the place I was in, or both.

I was unfamiliar with this place but I couldn't complain about it. The bed was comfortable and I could hear the waves going ploosh ploosh on the coast. Very relaxing.

An elder woman walked into the room and spoke to me in japanese. That's when I knew she was japanese, because that is the language spoken by japanese people. I also suspected I was in Japan, the land of the japanese who speak japanese. 

Yup, that's me: the wounded girl laying on a stranger's bed. You must be wondering how I ended up in this situation.

Russel and I had swam away from Plastic Beach safely —well, Russel did all the swimming, I was simply riding on his back. Sometimes inside his mouth. It varied. It happened too fast, I wasn't even sure of what that was. I could only remember a bunch of men throwing harpoons at him. Next thing I know I was nearly drowning and being dragged by the ocean. It happens.

"My name is Chiyoko" the woman said as she removed my bandages. She said this is japanese obviously but I'm writing this in english for recreational purposes. "What's yours?

"Je m'appelle Noodle." I replied, too dizzy to realize I was in fact speaking spanish instead of japanese. 

"Noodle? Oh, no I meant what's your real name."

"It really is Noodle." 

"Your parents must really hate you." I honestly wasn't up to telling her my tragic backstory about me being an orphan brainwashed by the government to become a lethal weapon. But I did anyway.

I learned stuff about Chiyoko, too. She had two sons, whom were already very busy, fully grown adults. Too busy to even call her on holidays, it seemed. She was a pearl diver, like everyone in the village who wasn't a fisher. The woman was an exceptional healer as well. Most of my wounds had faded within two weeks or so. Even the burn on my right eye, that before arriving to Japan, only seemed to worsen.

At that point I was well enough to leave the village, but I didn't have a reason to, did I? Kong Studios was no more and Plastic Beach had been attacked by the pirates. I had nowhere to go. Chiyoko wasn't bothered by my presence, either. She was rather enjoying it. 

"It's nice to have someone young around here again" she had told me on once occasion. So I stayed. 

Chiyoko instructed me into pearl diving. Turns up I picked it up quickly, it was easier than I'd thought. And Chiyoko's pearl business was doing greater than never before. Those were good times for both of us.

It kept on like that until the day I made an amazing discovering. Buried deep into the bottom of the sea, lied down a pearl shell of the size of Murdoc's ego (very big, about 2 meters diameter). The rumor spreaded quickly, dozens of reporters from different news chains came to see the reveal of this treasure. 

I was encouraged by everyone to open the shell. But when I did, it wasn't an enormous pearl what I found inside: it was a flying shadow, a demon, as I learned shortly after. The demon caused panic among the eyewitnesses before banishing from the village and never be seen by anyone in years.

'LOCAL DUMBASS PEARL DIVER RELEASES ANCIENT SHAPESHIFTING DEMON' was one of the many headlines of different newspapers from across the entire country. It turned into the main topic of conversation in Japan. 

That's how you break the ice these days: "Hey! Did you hear about the girl who released a demon? Also what's your phone number"

I couldn't handle seeing Chiyoko's businesses crumbling to the ground because of my mistake. 

I had to capture the Demon to restore my honor.


End file.
